New Things Come Unexpectedly
by DigitalGirl562
Summary: This is my first fic(sorta, I have another one in the process) so be nice. Ken is stressed out today, so he goes to the Digiworld to relax. He meets someone new but then gets kidnapped. Who kidnapped him and What'll happen? Plz R+R^_^


I don't own digimon and I don't own the song "That's The Way It Is" By Celine Dion. However I will probably mention that the character will say that she wrote, which for real she didn't, but just imagine that she does in the story. K? Enjoy ^_^  
  
New Things Can Come Unexpectedly  
  
  
  
Ken woke up from his alarm clock going off. He really wasn't in the mood to go to school. He has been really stressed out from school. He still got up though. He went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, then changed and got ready to eat breakfast.  
  
"Ken honey! I'm going to be late coming home and so will your father so feel free to make yourself dinner or order something, ok?" Ken's mom yelled from her room. "Ok, I got to go now mom, Bye!" Ken yelled as he left the door. 'Today isn't going to be a good day' Ken thought as he walked to school.  
  
At school, as he predicted, wasn't a good school day. In most of his classes he was out of it. He didn't listen to any of his teachers, which got him detention, and his P. E. teacher made him sit out, because it wasn't participating. His History teacher gave him a D+ on his History test. Ken didn't study for it, he totally forgot about it. When his detention was over he was so happy.  
  
He got home and plopped on his bed. He then reached fort he phone and called Davis to see about going to the Digital World.  
  
"Hello, Motomyia Residence, Davis speaking."  
  
"Hey Davis its Ken. Are we going to the Digiworld today?"  
  
"No, I decided for not to go 'cause half of us aren't going. Kari has to go somewhere with Tai and her mom, Yolei has to work at the store, and Cody has Kendo practice."  
  
"Why not just have you, me, and TK, go then? Its not like Arukenimon and Mummymon are back to stop us from destroying the remaining control spires."  
  
"I know but still, I want all of us going."  
  
"Come on Davis.."  
  
"No we're not going."  
  
After 10 minutes of trying to convince him of going he just hung up on him. He decided to just go by himself and relax. "C'mon Wormmon, we're going to the Digital World."  
  
"What about the others?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"They're not able to make it. Plus I just want to relax there." Ken said smiling. He grabbed his D-3 and said "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" And they got sucked in.  
  
When they got there they landed in a peaceful forest. So Ken sat down leaning against a tree and rested on there. Wormmon fell asleep on Ken's lap. Then a voice broke the silence.  
  
  
  
_I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you  
  
Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love_

  
  
  
He then started hearing the guitar in he background. He got up and started to follow the voice.  
  
  
_  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

  
  
  
  
He continued to follow the voice with Wormmon tagging along.  
_'I wonder who's singing?_'  
  
  
_  
When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah  
So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love_

  
  
  
  
He came into a clearing. He didn't see the person until he looked up into a tree that was near him. He saw a girl sitting on a branch with her digimon next to her in a different one. She was also playing the guitar.  
  
  
  
_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

  
  
  
Wormmon told Ken who the digimon was:  
  
"Baltmon- a wolf type digimon that has tails and ears like whips. His ears reach down to his muzzle, which is white while the rest of his body is gray. He has yellow eyes and his attack is Northern Lights."  
  
The girl continued singing.  
  
  
_When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all_

  
  
  
  
  
Ken just couldn't interrupt; her singing was very good.  
  
  
  
_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_  
  
_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_.

  
  
  
  
She ended her song. That's when Ken chose to talk to her.  
  
"Hey! Sorry if I interrupted anything but I heard your singing it's pretty good." He said.  
  
"Huh, oh thanks. Um. . . hold on a minute." She said.  
  
She jumped down from the tree and walked up to Ken. This time Ken got a good look at her.  
  
She was a little shorter than Ken but tall for her age and for a girl. She had dark brown hair that was about 1-2 inches past her shoulders, they were also held up in two half ponytails. Her bangs were hung at the side of her face going down to her cheeks and dyed white. She had brown eyes and a tanned complexion. Her clothes were black jean pants, black converse high top shoes, a white T-shirt, and a black unbuttoned collar shirt over her white shirt.   
"Hi, my name is Amanda. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Ken, I was over there when I heard you singing. It was really good."  
  
"Really? Thanks." She said blushing.  
  
"Oh and this is Baltmon. Who's this?" She said bending down to Wormmon.  
  
"This is Wormmon. Do you have a digivice or a crest?"  
  
"Yes I do and I'm guessing you're a digidestined too." She showed her white D-3 and her crest. Her crest was white with a circle and 3 diamond shapes in a triangle type form (Like the symbol from the T. V. show "Charmed").  
  
"What crest is that?" Ken asked.  
  
"It's the crest of Creativity. So do you have a crest too?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yeah, the crest of Kindness, although mine doesn't have a tag to go in like yours." He said.  
  
"Oh isn't that pity, Ken. You have a crest but can't use it on your pathetic worm." Came a voice. Ken turned around and gasped. It was Arukenimon and Mummymon.  
  
"What?! No way! I thought we destroyed you!" Ken yelled. "Who are they Ken?" Amanda asked worriedly "We're ultimate level digimon, who almost beat the digidestined. So Ken you either come with us or you and your friend will suffer the consequences." Arukenimon said.  
  
" I have a better idea. Wormmon digivolve!" Ken yelled.  
  
Wormmon digivolved to . . . Stingmon!  
  
"Baltmon help Stingmon out!" Amanda yelled.  
  
Baltmon digivolved to . . . Wolfmon!  
  
Digi-analyzer- Wolfmon, a wolf-type digimon with gray and white fur. The lines on the sides of his back are where his pure white wings come out. He has a gold collar with symbols on it and a ruby in the middle. His attack is a very cold on called Arctic Freeze. End Digi-Analyzer.  
  
When they started fighting, the destined-digimon were losing. Baltmon de- digivolved from a hit from Mummymon. Ken realized he had to something. So he stepped forward and said "Stop Arukenimon, I'll come with you if you stop hurting the digimon." So they stopped. Stingmon de-digivolved.  
  
Mummymon did his snake bandage attack and wrapped Ken. But something unexpected happened, the bandages started squeezing him. Ken felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs. Ken then told Wormmon to get the others. The world around Ken began to fade out. Amanda was about to save him but Baltmon stopped her. Then Ken past out and Mummymon grabbed him and they took off. "Oh no. . . Ken." Amanda said. Wormmon talked this time, "Amanda we got to get back to the others, and get them to find Ken."  
  
Ken woke up on the cold floor in a cell. He tried to move his hands and feet but they were tied together.  
  
"Ah I see you're awake. Now the fun begins." Arukenimon laughed. Ken didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Just you wait, your going to get it big time when my friends get here." Ken said.  
  
"Oh don't start with the friendship trash, your friends aren't coming. Did you ever wonder if they actually did become your friends? Or are they just using you so they can DNA digivolve?" She said.  
  
"No, that isn't true. I know it, my friends wouldn't do that." Ken said.  
  
" Even if they do come, which I bet they won't, you won't be here or at least not yourself." She said smiling. Before he could respond, she transformed into her digimon form and sent out a Spider Thread attack with hit him square in the chest. This resulted in him getting the wind knocked out of him and went sliding across the floor.  
  
Then before he could react, a few more of her attacks hit him. She soon stopped. Ken as breathing hard and clenched his teeth to ease the pain. Arukenimon picked him up and brought him to the wall and set him down is a sitting position, untied his feet and hands, and then chained his hands to the wall so his hands were just dangling a few inches from the ground.  
  
When she left, she changed into her human form and called Mummymon. "Yes, my dear." He said. "Set up the illusion for Ichijouji that we had planned. When its done he will sure turn to the side of evil and with no choice if the spore gets activated again." She then laughed quietly to herself and Mummymon left to set it up.  
  
Ken heard Mummymon and Arukenimon talking but didn't pay attention to what they said. He just sat there looking into the darkness exhausted and in pain. If his eyes were closed he would have looked like he was dead.  
  
He just hung there, limp. He started to think about what Arukenimon said. _'Could Arukenimon be telling the truth or was she lying? No! I can't think like that, Davis and the others are coming I know it. It might take awhile because they can't get my signal since I don't have my D-3 but I know there coming. . . but maybe, just maybe, there not_.' He thought.  
  
He soon fell asleep from exhaustion. He woke up with a start soon after he fell asleep or actually a slap on the cheek. It was Arukenimon; her nail on one of her fingers also cut his cheek. "What do you want?" Ken asked bitterly. She just laughed quietly to herself and left. Ken was very confused. Then he saw his friends-With the exception of Amanda.  
  
They were glaring at him, including Wormmon. He looked at Davis and asked, "What's wrong?" Davis said nothing and left. Ken was shocked. He looked at Yolei and Cody (A/N: FYI they have their digimon with them) "I can't believe we accepted you in our group." Cody said angrily. They both left.  
  
He looked at TK and Kari who looked about ready to kill him, but they didn't say anything and left. "Wait. . . where are you guys going? Please. . . comeback!" He yelled to them.  
  
Then he saw Wormmon. Wormmon walked up to Ken with mad eyes and said to him "I can't believe I'm still your friend when you treated me really bad. Then I forgave you well now I take it back!" Ken gasped. Wormmon turned around and left. "No. . . no. . . please. . . come back.. . . WORMMON!!!!" Ken yelled, then he passed out from exhaustion and from lack of strength.  
  
While this was happening, Amanda and Baltmon were looking for Ken, they eventually found the place. She e-mailed the others the coordinates to the place. She got a reply back saying with would take about 30 minutes to get there from the nearest digi-port. She decided to investigate instead of waiting.  
  
When she went inside she heard Ken scream Wormmon's name. Baltmon and Amanda looked at eachother then broke into a run towards Ken's voice. They ran into Arukenimon and Mummymon.  
  
"Well aren't we just the little trespasser here." She taunted.  
  
"Well aren't we the little kidnapper." Amanda shot back.  
  
This made Arukenimon pissed. "Oh now your going to get it missy. Mummymon!" They both changed into there digimon forms. "Baltmon" Amanda said. "Yes." Baltmon said. "Walk all over them." She said with a smile.  
  
Baltmon digivolved to. . . Wolfmon!  
  
Arctic Freeze!  
  
Wolfmon started to fire like crazy at all of the attacks that were coming. She even landed a few hits but they weren't working. "Wolfmon stop! Calm down. Just relax then attack." So Wolfmon stopped, and relaxed himself. Mummymon took this opportunity to attack, but before he did attack Wolfmon started to glow. He was digivolving!  
  
Wolfmon digivolved to. . . . Werewolfmon!  
  
Digi-Analyzer: Werewolfmon- a wolf digimon. He has long black hair tied in a low ponytail. His bangs cover half of his eyes and his bangs go to his chin. He has a scar on his left eye and blue jean pants with a skull on the left leg. A necklace also hangs down from his neck with a ruby on it like from his collar as Wolfmon. He also has a shoulder strap-like what weregarurumon- His X Wolf Swipe will really cut you for a loop!  
  
X Wolf Swipe!  
  
He created an X with his claws (A/N: Like what Weregarurumon does in that one episode with Myotismon). It hit Mummymon and he was knocked out. He was about to hit Arukenimon when Arukenimon picked up Mummymon and ran off really scared. Werewolfmon and Amanda blinked at eachother and shrugged.  
  
Werewolfmon got the door to Ken's cell open. Amanda saw Ken chained to the wall passed out. She went to him and shook him. When he finally woke up, he saw Amanda and Werewolfmon, he said, "You didn't leave me like the others. Why?"  
  
"What? The others were never here. Wormmon is really worried about you and so are the others. Ken, what happened?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Y-You mean, the others never. . . left. But-but I saw them. They were all glaring at me and then left. Even Wormmon left. . . me. I never saw. . . him so angry before." Ken said weakly.  
  
Amanda knew she had to hurry and convince him that it didn't happen and get him out. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear in his eyes. "Ken, listen. Are you listening?" She asked and grabbed his shoulders. He nodded, "Arukenimon played a trick on you, she must have made an illusion in your mind so you would think that. She wants you to be evil, so she made you think you had no friends. And even if that did happen, which I'm sure it would never happen, you will still have your family and me. I'm your friend even though I met you today." She said softly.  
  
Ken looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth and smiled. Then Ken started to see double. Amanda saw Ken not looking so good, and then he passed out. Amanda looked at Werewolfmon who nodded. Broke the chains.  
  
Then he picked up Ken, carried him in his arms, and they both went out of the building. Amanda then e-mailed the others saying that she got Ken. But the others were already like 2 minutes away. So Werewolfmon set Ken down and de-digivolved.  
  
She looked out and saw the others coming on their digimon. When they got there and when they saw Ken they gasped. Ken's shirt had little cuts in it and they saw the redness on his skin through it. They also saw the cut on his cheek that had stopped bleeding. "What happened to him?!" Wormmon asked frantically.  
  
"I don't know. But what I do know is that Arukenimon was trying to make Ken turn evil again by making him think he had no friends. And she did that my having him see an illusion, which of course he didn't know it was an illusion. The illusion was having you leave him for good, minus me, and I know this because he told me before he passed out. Including you Wormmon. It worked too." They all gasped. "So does that mean he's evil?" Cody asked cautiously.  
  
"Nope, because I told him it was illusion, but you should have seen him. He was so scared." Amanda said looking down at Ken.  
  
"Hey, you guys he's waking up." Yolei said. Ken's eyes fluttered open. He saw all his friends there. 'I guess Amanda was right. I should have known it was a trick.' He thought.  
  
"Hey dude, how are you feeling?" Davis asked. "Fine. Um. . . Where are we?" He said looking around.  
  
Amanda helped him up and TK said, "I have no clue except that we are 30 minutes away from the nearest digi-port." They all groaned.  
  
So they made another 30-minute trip back. When they went thru Ken and Amanda landed in Ken's room while the others landed in the school computer room.  
  
"Okaaay, I thought I would land in my room." Amanda said getting up. "Well anyways I should get home. And by the way Ken before I leave, I just wanted to tell you that I'm your new neighbor." She said laughing and Ken's shocked face. "How come I didn't know this?" Ken said getting over his shock. " Because I moved here while you were at school I'm guessing since nobody was home when I got there."  
  
So after there little chat, Amanda went home.

  
Hope you liked the story. Please review!


End file.
